


Please, don't hurt yourself

by Dejzina



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejzina/pseuds/Dejzina
Summary: Lindir is doubting himself so much, that he thinks, he isn't worth living. Fortunately lord Elrond convinces him about the opposite.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Lindir
Kudos: 26





	Please, don't hurt yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Short elrondir story.  
> Warning: this story mentions self-harm  
> And also english is not my first language so I apologize for possible mistakes. If you found any mistake, let me know in the comments.

It was already night at Imladris. Stars were shining brightly from the sky and everything was quiet. Lord Elrond was sitting at his study and reading a book, when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

  
"My lord," said Glorfindel almost out of breath. "Tragedy happened."

  
Elrond looked at him questionaly. "What tragedy?"

  
"Come with me."

Glorfindel led him fast to Lindir's room and what Elrond saw there completely terrified him. Lindir was laying on his bed and his arms were covered with so much blood. Healer was trying to bandage his wounds, but it still looked terrible.

  
"Valar," Elrond murmured and kneeled next to Lindir's bed. "What's happened to him?" Elrond's voice was full of worries, which only grew, when he grabbed Lindir's hand. It was cold and his skin pale.

  
"Nobody knows," answered Glorfindel. "I found him like this."

Glorfindel left after few minutes, but Elrond stayed in Lindir's room and watched the healer doing his work. Meanwhile he was still thinking about who could harm this beautiful elf and why. Yes, he really thought Lindir is beautiful. For him he always was, but Elrond never told him, because he thought it's inappropriate to love his assistant. Nothing could erase the pain, lord of Imladris felt, seeing him wounded.

  
Healer packed up his things and looked at Elrond. "He's going through massive blood loss, my lord. There is nothing more I can do, but maybe your healing skills could help."

  
Elrond nodded silently. "You can leave then." When he finally got privacy, he carefully removed few hair strands from Lindir's forehead and whispered: "I will take care of you." He placed his hands on Lindir's body and started to whisper elvish healing spells. He was always good at healing and even now his magic helped and Lindir's skin became warmer.

Elrond was sitting next to him, caring as much as possible, when suddenly eyes of his assistant opened. "My lord Elrond," he murmured softly. "Am I alive?"

  
"Yes, you are," answered Elrond with a smile on his face. He was really happy, that Lindir was awake, but eyes of his assistant were suddenly full of tears as he started to cry. "Does it hurt that much?" asked Elrond in worries.

  
"No, it's not that," answered Lindir. "I am so sorry," he sobbed.

  
"You have nothing to apologize for," regrets it Elrond, quickly grabbing Lindir's hand in his own and wiping his tears. "You must tell me, who harmed you."

  
"I did," he answered and new tears ran down his cheeks. "I am so sorry, my lord. I am sorry, I am still a burden to you."

  
Elrons gasped in shock. Lindir, his sweet Lindir, was harming himself?

"How can you speak like that? You think, I want you to be dead? You were trying to take your beautiful life away from me?"

  
Lindir didn't answer.

  
"What had led you this far?" asked Elrond. "What made you hurt yourself?"

  
Lindir sobbed. "I am not good enough to serve you. I am not good enough to live in Imladris nor any other place. You should've let me die, my lord."

  
Elrond looked at him strictly but with so much worries in his eyes. "Don't you ever dare to speak like that again. You are more than good enough to live in Imladris and you are more than good enough to serve me, because you are amazing. Lindir, my dear Lindir, you are all I can wish for. Your beautiful eyes as dark as the night sky, your soft hair and your lovely voice, which sings the sweetest melodies, is all that I really adore in this world. If you had killed yourself, it would destroy me, because... I love you, Lindir."

  
He stopped crying, because those words said by his lord was something, he always dreamt of. But it was too beautiful to be true, he must be joking or just trying to calm him. "Please, don't treat me like this, my lord Elrond. I don't appreciate this kind of fun."

  
"I'm not making fun of you. I never would in such a serious think. I really love you, Lindir, more than anything."

  
He felt so much warm going from his heart to his whole body. Elrond loved him. How can someone so amazing like lord Elrond love someone so common like him? He never thought, this moment will ever happen so Lindir was just staring at him for a while, before he said: "My lord, I love you too. I always did."

  
Elrond smiled as he heard, his feelings are returned and with a new courage, he asked: "Lindir, may I kiss you?"

  
Lindir blushed softly, before he leaned to his lord and gently pressed their lips together. It was just a short kiss, but sweet and filled with true love.

  
When their kiss ended, Elrond pulled Lindir into a tight embrace and whispered: "Promise me, you will never ever hurt yourself again."

  
Lindir smiled, resting his head against Elrond's shoulder and enjoying lord's hands wraped around him. He had everything, he's always wanted.

"I promise," he answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :-)  
> I'm glad for all kudos and comments


End file.
